1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gravesites and gravestones and more particularly pertains to a new gravesite covering system for protecting and decorating gravesites and gravestones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gravesites and gravestones is known in the prior art. More specifically, gravesites and gravestones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gravesites and gravestones include U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,076; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,940; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 297,478; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 359,151; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,168. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,033 teaches a ground covering sheet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gravesite covering system. The inventive system includes a first member made from a flexible, transparent plastic sheet material. The first member has a main body portion shaped for disposal over a gravestone, and a skirt portion for anchoring the first member to the ground around the gravestone using spikes extending through grommets in the skirt portion. A planar, rectangular member made from a flexible, transparent plastic sheet material is secured along one edge thereof to the first member for covering the ground in front of the gravestone. The rectangular member also includes grommets therein for anchoring the rectangular member to the ground. The first member and the rectangular member each include a pocket for holding a picture of the deceased therein, and are provided with ornamentation for making the gravesite more attractive. The members can also be separately used if only a portion of the gravesite is to be protected and decorated.
In these respects, the gravesite covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and decorating gravesites and gravestones.